The Wilson Incident
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: COMPLETED! My first fic. A ghost that was a former sixth grade classmate of Danny's comes back for revenge. When he attacks, a strange girl ghost comes and saves them. Sam begins acting very strangely after this... Little bit of DxS. R&R please!
1. Rememberance

Chapter 1: Remembrance  
  
"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! SWEET FREEDOM!"  
  
Danny soared in and out of the clouds, wind ripping through his hair, bugs in his teeth, absolutely carefree. Whenever he was undergoing a lot of stress, he did this. It took his mind off whatever he was stressed over, and it felt great. As you may have guessed, he did this a lot. Hey, it's really stressful being half human and half ghost. So what was he stressed about? A lot...school, Paulina, homework, Paulina, managing a balanced schedule (very hard to do), Paulina, and, of course, being a halfa in the first place. So, Danny had a lot on his mind, all of which was forgotten as he zoomed over the trees, through the clouds, and... into the neighbor's rose bush. CRUNCH! "Aw poop, now I remember everything I was trying to forget."  
  
Theme song here  
THE WILSON INCIDENT  
  
Danny struggled out of the rosebush, and ran away before the neighbors could spot him. He went back to human form behind his house, and ran inside. He wasn't in any hurry; he just wanted to get back into the house before his parents realized he was gone. This usually happened at 10:00. It was 9:30.  
  
"Hey Danny, you're early!" his dad said. "Once in a row- it's a new world record!"  
  
"Oh stop it," Danny said. He raced upstairs to his room, panting. He wanted to get the rest of his homework done. Or at least that was his excuse. When he got to his room, he eyed the calendar. It was April 13- which meant tomorrow was-_April 14_.  
  
Danny had some bad accosiations with April 14. It was the day that Wilson Dixon- a sixth grade classmate Danny had never liked- had died of a prank that had set off his asthma(did I spell that right?) three years ago. It was also the same day that Danny and Tucker- along with two other groups- had been accused of releasing the dust bomb that had killed Wilson. But, thanks to Sam, who hadn't been friends with the other two at the time, they had been proven innocent.  
  
Danny sat at the desk in his room, smiling. If Sam hadn't defended them, his life would be much different. If Sam hadn't defended them, he and Tuck would be rotting in the town jail. If Sam hadn't defended them, he wouldn't be a halfa...Danny sat lost in thought until...  
  
_Ding._10:30. Bedtime.  
  
Danny got in bed, forgetting to get into his pajamas and brush his teeth. He lay awake, thinking about the unlucky circumstances of April 14-17, 2001, until his sister came up and yelled at him to turn out the light(She was usually the one who yelled at him, because his parents never bothered).  
  
"Goodnight world..."


	2. The Next Day

Here's Chapter 2! And ZILLIONS of thanks for the review, Lightning Streak! But sorry, I had almost the whole thing written out, so...sorry. Heh.

Chapter 2: The Next Day  
  
"Wake up you idiot!"  
  
"Wake up you idiot!"  
  
"Wake up you-" CRASH!  
  
Danny knocked his inconsiderate alarm clock to the floor, breaking it. He freed himself from the bedsheet cocoon he was trapped in and fell to the floor. Two hours later, he successfully missed the bus for the 46th day in a row. He took advantage of this extra time to go see his old middle school.  
  
Marmel Junior High. In those halls, Danny, Tucker, and Sam had been nothing short of legends. Danny and Tuck had been famous for being the class clowns/troublemakers, and, until the Wilson Incident, Sam had been famous for being the person that D&T hated the most. On the lawn, all turned to stare at Danny. 7th and 8th graders that had known him during his days at Marmel not only waved, but went up to him and asked how he was. The 6th graders, who hadn't been there when Danny was in school there but had heard all about him, just couldn't stop looking at him. He wallowed in his fame until-  
  
_Beep! Beep!_"Oop, sorry, gottagobye!" he said hastily as he escaped from the crowd and dashed to Casper High, where Sam and Tucker were waiting.  
  
"Hi Danny!" Tuck said. "Happy Bukethead's Death Day!" He smiled. 'Buckethead' was Tuck's old nickname for Wilson. "So, why are ya late?"  
  
"I went to Marmel for a few minutes," Danny said. "It's just that it took a long time to escape the throng. Oh, yeah, and for the tenth time- Sam, thanks for saving my life back there. It was really...err..._unexpected_ of you. I'll return the favor someday, but- "  
  
Sam blushed. "Ehhhhh...thanks," she said, smiling nervously. "And for the tenth time, you don't have to do anything in return, it's okay... heh..," So- with Sam still blushing- the three entered school.  
  
But in the bushes, a nerdy looking ghost with thick glasses and a plaid outfit who looked a lot like Poindexter was hiding out. He was staring at Danny with a look of extreme dislike.  
  
"Danny...you disgrace...you are going down..._murderer._"

Well, that's it! And I promise that the next few chapters will be longer! Bye!


	3. Vengance!

It's time for Chapter 3! And thanks for the reviews! –gives everyone who reviewed a GIANT Danny plushie- Heeh. Sorry, only got three. But the last is MINE! Nobody go near it! Muhahahaha... -cough- sorry. Let's start the chapter.

Chapter 3: VENGANCE!!

It was lunchtime. Danny and Sam were trying to determine if their cafeteria food was still alive-as it had been for the past week- and Tuck was shooting his mouth off about times at Marmel.

"Hey- remember when we stole that sack of potatoes from the lunch ladies and threw em' off the roof at recess? Oh maaan that was cool- ok, so we got a week's detention, but it was DARN satisfying!"

Danny smiled. "Yeah.. but what about the time we made it snow in all the classrooms? Gawd, that was fun.."

Sam was picking at her food with her fork- so that if it ate whatever touched it like it did on Tuesday, it would eat the fork instead of her hand- and pretending not to be interested. But when Danny said that the things were fun, she looked up.

"It wasn't fun!" she said almost immediately. "It was disturbing and wrong!" Deep down, she did think it was funny, but as the only female in the threesome, it was her job to keep the other two in check.

"That's why it's funny," Tucker said, staring at her. He proceeded to trying to eat his food.

He stopped when it tried to eat his shirt.

In the hall five minutes later, Sam, Tuck, and Danny were lazing around, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Y'know," Danny said to the others, "I've been thinking- maybe it was wrong that Wilson died. Maybe whoever set the thingy was just trying to prank, not to kill."

"So?" Tucker said. "It was a good riddance! We're better off without dumb ol' Bucket-"

But before Tuck could say 'head', the three of them felt a tug on their shirts. Before they could say a word in edgewise, they were pulled through the lockers and into a small back room that was completely deserted- except for one thing.

It was a ghost. He was the perfect example of a nerd-he had short, wiry hair, extremely thick glasses, and a geeky plaid outfit. He had a malevolent smile on his face, revealing extremely uneven teeth.

It was Wilson Dixon.

"Well, well, well," Wilson said in a nasally, slightly accented voice. "Danny and Tucker. We meet again. So tell me- what is it like being in the lower profile?"

"Huh?"

"What is it like being demoted? One minute the world revolves around you two, and the next, you're nameless faces in the crowd!"

"They aren't nameless faces in the crowd!" Sam shouted. "Danny went to Marmel today, and people were praising him!"

Wilson gasped, as though he had only just noticed that Sam was there. He floated over to her, grasping her hand.

"Samantha!" he shouted, surprised. "How can it be you? And why are you with these two? Are they torturing you?" Back at Marmel, Wilson had had a small crush on Sam. But-like everyone else at Marmel Jh, Sam hated him.

"Hey!" Danny said, turning to face Wilson. "You take your paws off her!"

Wilson blinked twice. "I do not understand- you're… friends?"

"Long story, no time to tell it," Danny said. "But you're a ghost, so… I'M GOING GHOST!!" Danny transformed- his hair turned white, his eyes became green, and his outfit became his weird suit.

"Y-you're a GHOST?!" Wilson said, shocked.

"More like half-ghost. No time to tell the story. So, as I was saying, Bring it on!" The battle was like most battles against ghosts, except this one didn't end with Wilson being caught in the thermos. Just as Wilson was about to make the final advance on the three, something weird happened.

Another ghost soared through the wall, knocking Wilson aside. "Stop torturing them!" the ghost said. "I'm warning you, I'm armed!" The ghost took a rifle that was slung across her shoulder and pressed it to Wilson's nose.

"O-okay, I'll leave-DON'T HURT ME!!" Wilson screamed like a girl and escaped through the wall.

The three got a closer look at the ghost that had saved them. She had the look of someone very beautiful that had seen too many things she didn't want to see. Her black hair was tousled and uncombed, and her greenish-purple eyes looked slightly frightened. She was wearing a camouflage outfit with huge boots to go with it. She gave them a soft wave and then disappeared through the wall.

Danny was surprised. "Wow," he said.

"I know," Tuck said dreamily. "If only she were alive..." He turned to Sam, expecting a sarcastic or useless remark.

But Sam didn't say anything. She just stood there, mouth open. They phased back through the wall via Danny Phantom Transit Co., and out there, Sam spoke.

"I...I… it's impossible!" she said shakily. "How could she be here?! How?"

EDIT: Reposted for certain reasons.

Bye! -SP


	4. I Heard Someone Crying

Hi everyone! Sorry bout the glitchiness of the last chapter, I don't know what happened. Heh. Here's Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: I Heard Someone Crying...  
  
"Uhh, Sam?" Danny said, kind of shocked at what Sam had said. "Are-are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said. "C'mon, it's time for class." She walked away. Ten seconds later, the bell rang.  
  
Tucker turned to Danny with a confused look on his face. "How does she do that?" he said.  
  
Five minutes later, the dynamic trio was sitting in class, 100 bored. Lancer was telling the class what the next school project would be.  
  
"Now, for this week, you take a slip of paper from the Hat of Fate-"he pointed to the 'Hat of Fate'- "and do a report on whatever species it says on the paper." He turned to Sam. "Oh, and Samantha-"he said, "Please try to refrain from making the entire report about how the entire species deserves to be set free." The whole class laughed. Sam grimaced.  
  
One by one, the class pulled papers from the Hat of Fate. What Danny and Tuck got isn't important. What was important is what Sam got- leopards.  
  
"Okay," Lancer said. "These reports are due next Friday, and- hey, where'd Sam go?"  
  
Danny whirled around. Sam's desk was empty- and shreds of a piece of paper Danny could tell had once said 'Leopard' were on the floor.  
  
Tuck turned to Danny. "What is her problem today?" he said. "First she goes all whackadoodle about that ghost, and now she bolts from class? Something is definitely up."  
  
Danny leaned against the back of his chair. Yeah, Sam was acting weird- weirder than she usually acted. But why?  
  
Sam wasn't there for any of the other afternoon classes. During the last class of the day, Mr. Lancer took Danny and Tucker aside.  
  
"Now boys," he said, "I want you to do something for me. If you see Sam, please tell her that she receives three demerits for skipping classes and two demerits for running away from class without permission. You can go now."  
  
"Er... okay," the two said as the last bell rang. They hung back for a while and let the rest of the school drain from the halls. Sam wasn't anywhere in the mob. After a big debate, Danny and Tuck decided to check the school twice over in every where they were allowed. No Sam.  
  
"Where could she be?" Tuck asked after the last search. "I was right- staying late at school for no good reason is stupid!"  
  
"It's not for no good reason!" Danny said angrily. "It's to find Sam! Where else could she be?"  
  
Tuck shrugged. "Well, she could be..." he giggled a little.  
  
"What?" Danny said.  
  
Tucker smiled sinisterly. "I know we're not allowed in there, but she could be in- the forbidden zone."  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!?!?!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! I THOUGHT YOU MEANT THE TEACHER'S LOUNGE!!! AND EITHER WAY, I AIN'T GOING IN THERE!"  
  
"Oh yes we are," Tucker said. They were standing outside the girls bathroom, a place totally forbidden to boys.  
  
"Ok... let's just get it over with, and leave before any girls show up!" The two reluctantly barged into the girl's bathroom, and sure enough, there was a sobbing noise behind a closed stall. Danny and Tuck entered the stall, and...  
  
Sam was there. She looked as though she had been crying for hours. When she saw the two, she screamed.  
  
"DANNY! TUCKER! WHAT THE HECK?! You're not supposed to be in the girl's bathroom!"  
  
"Hehe," Danny said. "We just came in to tell you that school's over. What happened in class anyway? Why did you leave?"  
  
Sam hung her head. "If I told you, you'd probably laugh."  
  
Tuck smiled. "I won't laugh. I promise."  
  
Sam jumped up. "I left because I HATE LEOPARDS!! ALL SPECIES DESERVE TO BE SET FREE- EXEPT LEOPARDS!!!"  
  
Tucker rolled his eyes. "Okaaay...gottagobye!" He ran away.  
  
Danny looked worried. "What do you have against leopards?"  
  
"You said school's over?!" Sam said, changing the subject. "Gosh, we gotta go!"  
  
"Okay," Danny said. "Uhh... you want me to walk you home?"  
  
Sam blushed. "Err... okay."  
  
They walked to Sam's house together. Even though a raging storm erupted halfway there, and Danny was being used as a human tear rag (Translation: Sam was crying into his shoulder) the two felt strangely comfortable. After Danny had dropped Sam off at her house and was heading home, even though it was raining, he felt as though he had his own personal ray of sunshine.

Awww. Isn't that cute? Bye!


	5. Bolt!

Chapter 5: Bolt!

Danny arrived at his house and went inside. His mom was _trying_ (don't ask, please) to make dinner, and Jazz was hanging by the phone, waiting to see if she had to order out Chinese or not. Mr. Fenton was sitting at the table with something that looked suspiciously like a new ghost invention.

"Uh, Dad?" Danny said. "What's that?"

"This?" Danny's dad picked up the invention and pushed it into Danny's face. "This is the Fenton Thermos 2.0! Since I can't find the original Fenton Thermos-" Danny tried very hard not to look guilty-"I made a new one! It's better, more versatile, and check out the clear glass- you can see the ghosts floating around!!"

"O-kayâ," Danny said. The new Thermos did sound better, but he thought his dad would get suspicious if _two_ thermoses went missing. So Danny escaped from his dad and went up to his room. Halfway there, a KA-BLOOSH told him that they were definitely having takeout that night.

At school the next day, Danny and Tuck were waiting at the entrance for Sam to arrive. Usually, it was Sam who was waiting for them. But that morning, Sam hadn't been there. When she finally did show up, it was 5 seconds until the bell rang.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Tuck said. "You're kindaâlate."

"I just had a bad morning. Come on, we've got to class to get-I mean, get to class." Sam blushed and entered the school hurriedly.

Danny turned to Tucker. "Have you ever had that weird feeling that Sam's hiding something from us?" he said.

The rest of the day was very weird. Wilson-who wasn't finished with his revenge-attacked three times. The girl ghost from before came to save them each time, but before Danny could ask her any questions, she disappeared.

But this is the weird thing- every time the girl appeared, Sam seemed to get more horrified and less secure. By lunch, she was absolutely terrified, and jumped at the slightest mention of a ghost.

"Sam, please tell us what's going on," Danny said. "We're you're friends, we can know."

"Ummâumm"

"Sam, if you really don't want us to know, just say so," Tuck said. "It's okay, we'll understand."

"NO!!" Sam said so loudly half the school turned to look-the student half. "YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!! NOBODY EVER WILL!! IâJUSTâCAN'TâTAKE IT ANYMORE!!" With that, she took her backpack, stood up, walked away, and ultimately-_left school._ No, really, she actually bolted in the middle of the school day.

Danny and Tuck stared. "Did she justâleave?" Tucker said.

"I think so," Danny said. "You know what that means, right?"

"Right," Tuck said. The two bounded over to the front lawn of the school and started chanting: "GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!"

Danny smiled. Back at Marmel, bolts like this had happened all the time- not from emotional breakdown, but to annoy the teachers. When that happened, it was traditional to cheer the person on. And usually, bolts usually led to something much cooler.

All over the schoolyard, kids who had gone to Marmel during the time that Danny and Tucker were there realized what was going on and instantly joined the two in chanting. Kids who hadn't gone to Marmel just stood there, confuzzled. But soon enough, they realized what was going on, and a few joined the throng-even Paulina, who only did it as soon as she saw that there were a few popular kids in the crowd.

After about ten minutes, most of the school was chanting "GO GO GO GO GO GO!" along with the two. They didn't know who bolted, but they were happy about it. After fifteen minutes, the fun kinda wore off. "Now what?" a random voice said.

Danny stepped to the front of the crowd. Wellâ if you wanna know, meet me at the park at 7:00 tomorrow night."

"What for?"

"You'll see"


	6. Open Revolt!

Chapter 6: OPEN REVOLT!!

Sam wasn't at school the next day. Danny and Tuck didn't know why she was absent, but they didn't exactly care. Oh sure, they were worried, but it just wasn't at the front of their minds. What was? The secret 7:00 meeting at the park.

The school day seemed to take about three years, plus two years because of the fact that Sam wasn't there. It was kinda boring, so I won't describe it. So let's skip to 6:55 that night, where Danny and Tucker were setting up for the big meeting in the park.

"So... what is your idea anyway?" Tuck said, after they were done setting up.

"You'll see," Danny said. "But trust me, they'll love it. Okay, here come the early ones now!"

Ten minutes later, most of the little area was jammed with almost every student from Casper High- except Sam, who hadn't heard the news. The kids who hadn't gone to Marmel Junior High when Danny and Tuck were there had confused looks on their faces, while those that had had triumphant looks on their faces, as if they knew what was going on.

"Err...eh...hi," Danny said to the crowd. "Umm... how many of you went to Marmel Junior High between late 2000 and early 2003?" About forty kids raised their hands, including Dash. There were about 500 kids there.

"Okay... so, for those who don't know... back at Marmel-"

"But we aren't at Marmel, are we?" a voice from the crowd said.

"Let him finish, ok?" Tuck said.

"Thanks. So, back at Marmel, people bolted all the time. Usually, somebody bolting was a signal to start something cooler, like say... _an open revolt._"

Most of the crowd was stunned, but about thirty-five kids started cheering loudly. Five kids were trying their hardest not to cheer. One kid whispered to his friend, "Isn't Marmel Junior High that school that's famous for having more student rebellions than any other school in the state?"

"I heard that!" Danny said.

"And we know about the whole rebel thing," Tuck said. "And not to brag or anything, but we were the ones who started it." The kids who used to go to Marmel started cheering again.

"And we were thinking; why not bring the down home favorite to Casper? Y'know, just as a test run."

"Whaddya mean 'we?'" Tucker said. "I didn't know about you trying to organize an open revolt until-"

"I get it. Anyway, for those who don't know- an open revolt is when you disobey school rules, trash the halls, and technically have a lot of fun. Any questions?"

"Yeah," a kid said. "Is this legal?"

"In some states. Depends on what you mean by 'legal'. So, who's with me?" Danny said.

Dash stepped on the stage. "I hate hate HATE to agree with you," he said, "but I actually kinda miss the open revolts. I'm in!"

After Dash agreed, most of the kids in the hall agreed- except for about ten, who thought that it was just plain cruel (they're nerds, in case you're wondering).

"Now, it's only fair to warn you that you will get in trouble for doing this," Tucker said. "But as I say, all trouble is worth it if you had fun. Anybody change their minds?" Nobody did.

The meeting lasted an hour longer, in which they made arrangements- even if it meant going to school twenty minutes early. After the meeting everyone went home happy, except for those ten nerds.

That night, Danny had a weird dream.


	7. The Dream, Part 1

Ha! I updated for you impatient people Here you go!!!

Chapter 7: The Dream, Part 1

"C'mon Danny, it's time for school!"

Danny dreamed that he was standing in front of Marmel Junior High. Tuck was standing next to him, but he was a little shorter and didn't have glasses on.

Danny was about to say, "Uh, Tuck, this is the wrong school," but then he realized something: that was exactly what Tucker looked like three years ago. But it couldn't be- if he was dreaming about what he thought he was dreaming about- Danny pulled back his shirt, revealing a watch. He pressed a button. Just as he thought. April 14, 2001.

"Uh, yeah, let's go," Danny said. The two walked up the lawn, and everyone around them started cheering. Just like old times. Danny knew what to do now- he waved and motioned at them. "Isn't life sweet?" Tuck said.

"Yeah," Danny said. "Sweet." He checked his reflection in the window, just to be sure. Yep: Danny's hair was messier than usual, and it had a backwards visor on top. He was a little shorter, and had a t-shirt on that said, "I am 100 Klutz Certified." He definitely was sure now that it was the past- that shirt had gotten confisticaited in 8th grade.

Danny stopped to sit on the steps. Tucker sat beside him. After about a minute, Tucker smiled. "Well, would ya look who's here."

"Who?"

"WHO?! Dan, is your visor on too tight? It's Snivvelian!"

Snivvelian was Tuck's old nickname for Sam. And sure enough, she was coming up the drive. She looked exactly like the present Sam, except that she was a little shorter, she didn't have her ponytail thingy, and she had an extremely nasty look on her face, as though she was mad at everyone and everything around her.

Sam stomped over to the two. "DON'T call me that!" she said angrily.

"Why not?" Tuck said. "It's a good name for you. Why, do you like Mud better? Ha ha!"

Danny began to wonder why they were being so mean to Sam, then he remembered- before Wilson's death, one of D and T's first priorities was to torture her.

"Yeah," Danny said. He had vivid memories of what had happened, and wanted to stick as close to reality as possible. "Or maybe Nukehead? I don't know what nuke means, but I hope it's insulting!" He didn't mean a word he said, but that's what he had actually said in that situation.

"Oh-oh YEAH?" Sam said. "Well here's a good name for both of you- CHOWDER FOR BRAINS!!"

"Jellybag!" Tucker said.

"Tuna Fish!"

"BUBBLEBUTT!!" Danny screamed.

Everyone on the lawn gasped. Sam looked angrier than before. "Okay, Fenton," she said, panting. "YOU HAVE JUST CROSSED THE BORDER INTO-"

Diiiiiing! The sound of the school bell saved Danny from being pounded as he ran after Tucker into the safety of the building.

"You'll see!" Sam shouted. "Someday, you'll be begging me for help! Someday soon!" And all of a sudden, the scene melted away before Danny's eyes....

---

When Danny's vision became clear again, he was in Marmel's cafeteria, sitting with Tuck. Sam was at the next table over, shooting devious glances at them. Danny picked at his food. Marmel was also famous for having the worst cafeteria food in the state. The kids once sent a scout to see what was in the food, and it was terrible- wood, shoe, old Game Boys, and worst of all- CREAMED CHIPPED BEEF!!

"Y'know, I don't know why we're being so mean to Sam," Danny said to Tucker's past counterpart. "I mean, you heard what she said. We could be saved by her someday."

"Mm hmm," Tucker said with his mouth full of cheese(it was the only thing the lunch ladies didn't know how to ruin). "And that'll be the same day that mutant chocobos escape from that video game and- what was that noise?"

A BOOM! from five tables over-where Wilson was sitting- got everyone's attention. The next minute, the air was filled with dust. Dust and dirt was everywhere! Everyone was coughing, but the was an odd cross between a wheeze and a cry was coming from a table. When the cloud finally cleared, everyone was covered in dust- and Wilson was on the ground, unconscious.

One of the teachers spotted Wilson. "Quick!" the teacher said. "Somebody, call an ambulance! And as for everyone else-" he said, turning towards the crowd of cowering students-"Lunchroom Courtroom tomorrow. Be there."

Tuck looked at Danny uncertainly. "Wh-what's going to happen?" Danny knew what was going to happen, but he wasn't going to tell the past Tuck.

"I don't know, Tucker. I don't know."

---

Oooh. Bye!


	8. The Dream, Part 2

Chapter 8: The Dream, Part 2

Once again, the scene melted away. When it came back, Danny was sitting in Lunchroom Courtroom, which was like a courtroom, except it was in the cafeteria and it had teachers instead of a judge and students instead of a jury, accused, and accuser (I don't know the official names).

"Order, order," the gym teacher said, pounding the empty Cola can on the oversized bottle cap. "We have come here today to discuss the case of the dust bomb that killed our fellow student, Wilson Dixon, because of a severe asthma attack he had. We are also here to punish whoever I think released it."

A couple kids shifted uneasily in their seats. The gym teacher droned on. "I accuse...Arnold Argon (the main bully in the school), Dick Spoo (the quiet kid) and, accused as a group...."

"Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley."

Everyone around gasped. Sam began sweating. Danny stood up. "But we didn't do it!" he said.

"That's what they all say," the gym teacher said menacingly. "Usually, this would be settled in lunchroom courtroom. But Wilson's parents want more. They want real court. So, two days from now, we're all going to the local courthouse to settle this matter."

"What happens to the dude who ends up guilty?" Tuck said.

The gym teacher stared. "Well... he gets the small penalty of a month in jail plus five years in Juvenile Hall. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Danny said. "Who's stupid idea was it to make such a ridiculous sentence?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Dixon. They thought children like that should be locked away, and... they're the parents of the dead, they should be respected."

The gym teacher smiled. "Now, all of the accused must find a lawyer to defend them. It can be anyone. And Danny and Tucker can't choose each other."

As the school filtered from the lunchroom, Danny and Tuck held back.

"What are we gonna do?" Tuck's past counterpart said hurriedly. "I know that almost anyone in the school would sacrifice a finger to defend us, but how do we know if their evidence is good?" Danny thought for a minute, and then smiled. And then, he said the second bravest thing he had ever said in his 6th grade career:

"Well, if the people that want to probably don't have good evidence, then...how about we get somebody who doesn't want to."

"You mean..."

"Yeparronie." The scene melted away...

"Whaddya mean you want me to be your lawyer?"

The scene had come back. Danny and Tuck had just asked the most unlikely person in the whole of Marmel: Sam.

"Listen," Danny said. "Remember back at Jen's party when you-"

"I thought we agreed that that day never happened!" Sam shouted angrily.

"I know that, but remember that thing you had to prove? You did it with excruciating detail! So can you? Pleeeeease?" Tuck said.

Sam thought for a minute, then smiled. "I hate to say I told ya so, but I TOLD YA SO!"

"What?"

"I told you that you would be begging me for help someday!" she laughed bitterly.

"That's not the point," Tucker said. "So...will you do it?"

Sam thought again, and then smiled. "Okay." The scene melted away again...

Danny woke up. That was some dream, he thought. He checked the clock. 6:00. Thankfully, it was Saturday.  
  
He sat in bed and thought over the dream he had just had. It had described every detail of the incident, except for the courtroom, which had been long and boring. But from what Danny remembered, Sam had become friends with him and Tuck that day.  
  
Then he realized- Sam was his friend, and she was going through a hard time. He had to find out what was going on, and see if he could make it better.  
  
He snuck downstairs, picked up the phone, and called Tucker.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Danny, what?" Tuck said sleepily.  
  
"Listen: Sleepover. Tonight at 7. Don't invite Sam."


	9. The Sleepover

Here's Chapter 9. You'll find out a bit more about the ghost girl in this chappy.

Chapter 9:The Sleepover

Even though it was Saturday, the day seemed to pass slowly. Between the sleepover that night, and the open revolt attempt on Monday, Danny was utterly bored compared to what was coming up in his life.

That night, Tucker was there. Danny's mom wasn't really up to a last-minute sleepover, but his dad agreed, because hey, you can never have enough guinea pigs! (I think you know what I mean ) So, neatly avoiding the experiments Mr. Fenton was shoving in their faces, the boys headed to Danny's room.

"So...what did ya call me in for?" Tuck said.

Danny looked around. "It's a secret, sort of. We have to wait until my parents and sister go to sleep. Besides, we can still have fun."

It had been a long week, and the two needed to relax. Danny hauled in potato chips and some donuts, and Tucker brought in some tabloids just for the heck of it. And believe it or not, a cool Arnold Schwarzenegger movie was on TV.

When the movie ended, Danny checked to see if his family was sleeping. They were. "Coast clear," he said.

"So...what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Sam. Did you notice how weird she's been acting lately?"

"How couldn't you?" Tuck said.

"Well, we know this much- whoever that girl ghost is, she seems make Sam frightened," Danny said. "Any explanations?"

"Well...maybe that ghost harmed her before, and-"

"But she saved us! Four times!"

"So?" Tuck said.

"Well, maybe the ghost used to be evil, and some horribly cliché thing happened to her, and-"

"You are both wrong."

---

Danny and Tucker whirled around. The ghost girl was there. Her hair was more tousled than before, and there were scratches on her face. Danny guessed that she had gotten into a fight or something- not that he cared.

The ghost stared at them without blinking. "I know what is going on inside of her. I know what she is going through. And I know that I am the one who caused it." She spoke so calmly, it was scary.

"So?" Tuck said. "What's going on?"

The girl bowed her head. "It is private between me, her, and a few others." She floated over to Danny. "And I suggest that you do not try to find out what it is." Now she spoke to Danny: "I know your identity. All of Ghost World knows. How would you like it if suddenly people began stalking you to see if the truth was true?" Danny had no idea what she had just said. Come to think of it, it sounded like something your mom would say. The ghost did look old enough to be somebody's mom, about thirty or thirty-five.

"Can I ask you something?" Danny said.

The girl ghost smiled. "Of course."

"Who are you?"

The ghost's expression softened- she had been expecting worse. "My name is Melanie." She looked around quickly. "I must go. Remember what I have said." She vanished.

Tuck looked at Danny. "What was that all about?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. C'mon, let's go to sleep."

So, the two went to sleep. Tonight, Danny's dreams were non-Wilsoned, but not necessarily untroubled. Now he really wanted to know what happened to Sam, no matter what Melanie said.

"Tuck!" He shook Tucker awake.

"ZZwha?"

"Listen, we're going to Sam's tomorrow. I've gotta know what's up."

"Mmmwhatever." Danny could tell that Tuck wasn't fully awake. But he didn't care. He was going. And nothing was gonna stop him.

Not even Melanie.

---

Bye!


	10. The Visit

Hi! Sorry about the long wait, I was...busy.

Chapter 10: The Visit

That day, at noon, Danny and Tucker ran over to Sam's house. Danny knew all about Sam being rich (Tuck told him) but he had never been inside her house. Tucker told him that it was extremely cool, but Danny wanted to see for himself.

Of course, Danny hadn't forgotten about the true reason he was there: to find out what was going on with Sam. He was concerned about her, and wanted to help. The two hadn't seen her since she bolted from school. Nervously, they rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" an old woman's voice said from the small box near the door.

"Danny and Tucker. We're friends of Sam's. We want to see her."

"Hang on, I'll buzz you in." The door opened, and an old woman- probably the same old woman that had spoken from the box- was standing at the door. "Can I help you?" she said.

"Yeah. Where's Sam?" Danny said. "We haven't seen her since Thursday, and-"

The woman's expression hardened. "She does not want to be disturbed. She doesn't even let me see her. But since you're her friends... okay."

The old woman directed Tucker and Danny to a part of the house neither of them had seen before. Soon, they came to a door that had a sign on it that said, "KEEP OUT. I MEAN IT."

"Good luck," the woman said, and walked away. Danny knocked on the door.

"What?" a disgruntled voice said from another little box.

"Err...telegram," Tuck said.

"Like I'm falling for that."

"Gothigram?"

"Seriously, that has got to be your sorriest attempt yet." This time, the voice didn't come from the box. It came from the room. The door was wide open, so Danny and Tucker walked right in. Danny gasped.

The entire room was practically destroyed. There were shreds of paper on the floor, furniture was overturned (this made the boys wonder if Sam had made the mess by herself), and there were empty Cola bottles EVERYWHERE. There had to be at least thirty. And Sam was sitting on her bed, crying.

Sam looked worse than Danny- or Tuck- had ever seen her. She looked as though she hadn't eaten, slept, showered, or seen sunlight since they had last seen her. Her hair was uncombed and crazy, her clothes were ripped, and her face was blotchy from crying. When Danny and Tuck came in, she looked up.

"Err... hello," Sam said. Danny could tell that she wasn't happy to see them.

"Hi." Tucker said. "We just wanted to ask you some things." Sam didn't answer.

"Yeah. Why did you get so unnerved when you saw Melan- I mean, the girl ghost?" Danny said. When he said this, Sam's head jerked up. "How did you know her name?" she said.

"She told us," Danny said. "But anyway, why did you get so scared?"

For about a minute they just stared at each other. Then Sam took a deep breath and said, "It's none of your business and I can handle it. I don't want your help or need it." She put her head down again.

"I know something that'll cheer ya up," Tucker said. "We're starting up the open revolts again."

Sam turned to them with an angry look on her face. "But I thought that you promised that you wouldn't do it at Casper! YOU PINKY SWORE!!"

"Promises were meant to be broken," Danny said.

This seemed to make Sam angrier. "Listen Fenton," she said, "If promises were meant to be broken the fact that you were half-ghost would be halfway across the world by now. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

As soon as she said that, the old woman came to escort the boys out of the house. "Sorry about my granddaughter. She seems to be remembering a tough time in her life. I know. It was tough for me too."

"What happened?" Tucker said.

"Well-" she began to say, and then stopped. She looked scared. Danny and Tuck turned around, and gasped.

Sam was doing what the three had nicknamed 'The Stare.' The Stare is when you stare at someone. But it's not just any stare. Sam's could burn a hole through your self esteem, and frighten you half to death. Danny could do it a little, but just enough to get people a little scared. Tucker couldn't do it at all.

Wow, Danny thought. Melanie was right. We're not going to get it outta her. Oh well.

The two raced out of the house and ran to the park. "That was harder than I thought!" Tuck said.

"Well, it's obvious that Sam doesn't want us to know. So, what do we do?" Tucker shrugged.

"We wait. She'll spill the beans someday. But until then- remember what tomorrow is."

Then the two split up and went to their homes. They may not have found out about what was with Sam, but at least the open revolts were going to be fun.

Bye! SP


	11. Open Revolt, Day 1

Chapter 11: Open Revolt, Day 1

April 19, 2004 dawned fresh and clear. Danny woke up much earlier than usual- one hour earlier, in fact.

"TODAY"S THE DAY!!!" he screamed as he bounded downstairs- only to find three disgruntled family members and one scared looking Tucker.

"Err... hi Mom, Dad, Jazz..." Danny said nervously. "So, err... why is everyone up early?"

"Well, he just happened to come to the door-" Mrs. Fenton said, pointing to Tucker- "and asked me where you were. He told us everything. You're starting up those open revolts again!"

"Err..." Danny said. "Yeah, about that..."

"I thought Mom and Dad said that- hey, where'd they go?" Jazz and her parents stood in the doorway as Danny and Tucker ran for their lives.

"Come back here or you're gonna be grounded for a year!" Mr. Fenton screamed. Reluctantly, Danny agreed to go a little later. He also pretended to agree to stop the revolt. But there was no way he was gonna do that...

A long time later, Danny and Tucker went to school. Everybody and everything was in their stations. Quickly, the two went to their stations.

Right on cue, Mr. Lancer walked by. He was heading towards a red 'X' that somebody had marked. When he stepped on it-

Things seemed to happen all at once. Wet sponges flew, ropes were pulled, and random stuff was thrown. When the cloud cleared, Lancer was furious. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?!" he screamed.

Danny and Tuck stepped forward. "We are."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Oh, nuttin," Danny said. "Just that we're starting an OPEN REVOLT!"

Of course, Lancer knew all about the open revolts. He was furious! But not even the strongest teacher is powerful against the power of 488 freedom-hungry teens. Once they took down Lancer, they ran inside.

Just as the dynamic duo was going to bound inside, Paulina approached them. "I actually had fun with that!" she said. "Open Revolts are definitely on the popular list!"

"Trust me," Tucker said. "By Wednesday you'll be sick of it."

Paulina just winked and left. Instantly, Danny had a dreamy look on this face.

"We're going to have the best open revolt ever!"

In Danny's opinion, the rest of the day was amazing. It was like a cross between a giant frat party and the perfect school day: no classes, no homework, and (almost) everybody liked him, including Dash. Of course, the teachers tried to stop it at all costs- they even promised that those that did not participate wouldn't have to participate in end-of-year exams, and other things most kids would call 'dreams come true'. However, only five kids agreed. The others were having too much fun.

By the end to the day, the school was a mess- a cool mess. Danny had a lampshade on his head, Tucker had on lots of war paint, and both were pantless (Tuck's boxers had Cosmo on them). "That was the most fun day of my life!" Tuck said. "If only Sam-"

Suddenly, the two fell silent. Sam. Even after the visit, Sam was still an irritable wreck. But it seemed this- in the confusion about Sam and Melanie, and the thrill of the revolt, the two had forgotten a very important thing.

Wilson.


	12. Why is he doing this to us? aka Day 2

Chapter 12: Why is he doing this to us? (Open Revolt, Day 2)

So, Day 2 came. Dan and Tuck once again managed to bamboozle their parents, and went back for another fun-filled day. When they got to the school, it was in an uproar. Almost everyone was cheering! The school was a madhouse.

From that moment until lunch, the day was as fun as yesterday. Then, right after lunch, Danny remembered something.

"Y'know," Danny said, "Wilson hasn't attacked us since Thursday. There's something fishy going on."

Tucker didn't seem to care. "So?" he said. "It's another good riddance! But...why is he attacking us for revenge? The janitor was the one who did it!"

"Maybe it's because of Sam." They both got quiet again. Sam hadn't showed up for any of the open revolt days. She used to love them, but after they accidentally burned the gym down, she didn't like open revolts that much anymore.

"And maybe you're wrong." Everything went black...

When Danny and Tucker woke up, they were in that same back room. And Wilson was there. He prepared for battle, but Danny didn't go ghost.

"Listen!" Danny said to Wilson. "I don't wanna fight! I just wanna talk!"

Wilson let his guard down. "Ok, fire away."

"Question one," Danny said. "Why are you haunting US? The janitor did it!"

"No he didn't," Wilson said. "You did. There's no use denying it." Of course. Wilson thought that they did it! No wonder!

"Last question," Tuck said. "Do you know what's up with Sam?"

Immediately, Wilson's expression softened. "What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Melanie flew through the wall and tackled Wilson.

"But... we weren't in trouble," Danny said.

Melanie kicked Wilson through the wall and turned to the boys with an angry expression on her face. "I told you not to try and find out. I told you to let her handle it herself."

"But-" But the two couldn't get their but's out. Melanie was gone. They phased back through the wall via Danny Phantom Transit Co., and spent the rest of the day having fun like yesterday, and trying their hardest to ignore the nagging little voice in the back of their heads, telling them to find out what was up.

And no matter how hard Danny and Tucker tried to resist, they would eventually have to listen.


	13. Open Revolt, Days 3 and 4

Hi! This chapter is really short

Chapter 13: Open Revolt, Days 3-4

Remember what Tucker said about everyone being sick of the open revolts by Wednesday? Well, he was right. Sort of. Every day, more students were lost to the teachers. By Thursday-a whole week since Sam's meltdown- 100 students were on the teacher's side.

But, Danny and Tuck-and any of the students that had gone to Marmel- knew that Friday was the best day of the revolts. The best part of Fridays was that you got to tie up the teachers and let them dangle out the window. But most of the kids didn't know this. So the dynamic duo went home confused.

"This isn't working!" Danny said. If this keeps up, we won't have enough students for the best part!"

"We gotta think of something!" Tuck said. He thought for a minute. "I got it! Do a special effect with your ghost pow-"

"And risk revealing my secret? No way Hosea. Wait- was that Sam?"

The two whirled around. Danny was right- a Sam-like figure was walking in the shadows. She was holding something.

"Sam!" Tucker said. "Hey, Sam!" But it didn't work. If Sam had heard them at all, she didn't reply. She just ran faster.

"C'mon," Danny said. "We gotta follow her!" So the two got on their motor scooters and took off after her-at a safe distance, of course.

Meanwhile, Melanie appeared in the spot where Sam had just been. She had a tear in her eye...

Oh, and MANY THIANKIES to Mr.M7 for adding me to favorites! Bye!


	14. In the Graveyard

Hi! Here's Chapter 14!

Chapter 14: In the Graveyard

Danny and Tucker had been following Sam for quite a while. They were going into a part of town that their parents had shouted at them for going into before. Then, they stopped.

Sam was going into the Amityville Graveyard. Before Danny got his ghost powers, he used to think that the place was cool. Now, he thought it was creepy.

"Are we going in?" Tucker said.

"Oh yeah." So the twosome went through the rusty gate and into the yard. It was creepy-there were tombstones every five feet, and in no particular order. Some were really old. Danny's ghost sense was going off like crazy, but he ignored it. Hey, it's a graveyard, there have to be ghosts everywhere!

A storm was coming. "Uhh...Danny?" Tucker said. "I think we should go."

"No," Danny said. "We're real close to finding out what's with Sam. I'm still going!"

They walked until they got to the very back. They heard some movement. About now, the two were so freaked they ran and hid behind the nearest huge tombstone. Danny dared to peek out.

Sam walked up to two gravestones near each other. Danny could now see what Sam was carrying: flowers. She knelt down, placed the flowers at the grave, and then walked away.

"Coast clear," he said to Tucker. The two got out from behind the stone and in front of the two Sam had placed flowers at. In horror, Danny read what it said. (To read what the tombstone said, paste this link into your browser: http:img36.exs.cx/img36/6058/da2.jpg )

"No..." Danny said. It couldn't be!

"HEY!"

Danny whirled around. Sam was standing there, and boy did she look mad! She stomped over to them like a crazy person and shouted angrily, "What are you doing here?!"

"Uhh...," Tucker said. "Looking?"

"You've been following me, haven't you?" she shouted. "You know my secret!"

"No sweat," Danny said. "So some relatives of yours are dead. So what?"

Sam looked nervous. Then suddenly, she had a terrified look on her face.

"Uhh, Sam?" Danny said.

"Don't move," Sam said. "There's something behind you."

Danny and Tuck turned around. Sure as pie, there was somebody behind them: Wilson. He had a wicked smile on his face. He floated over to Sam.

"Samantha, don't you understand?" Wilson said persuasively to her. "I love you. And I need you. Won't you come with me?"

"For the last time, NO!" Sam said. This made Danny think that Wilson hade made the offer to her many times.

"Then you leave me no choice." Wilson turned to Danny and Tuck. "Your so-called friends took the two most important things in my life away from me: my life, and you. And now, I'll take the second thing from them."

What happened next was branded onto Danny's mind forever. He would have nightmares about it happening again once a week for the rest of his life. But for now, he could only sit and watch.

"Ready to join your-"

"DON'T TELL THEM!"

"Ah, fine. I'll just get to it." With that, Wilson thrust his hand out and-

Well, Wilson didn't exactly kill Sam. What he did was similar to the Dementor's Kiss from Harry Potter. He put his hand through Sam's body- and pulled something out. It took shape, and the two could see that it looked exactly like Sam- if Sam was semitransparent and had greenish-purple eyes.

Meanwhile, Sam's body let out a bloodcurdling scream, then collapsed. The eyes rolled back into her head, and she lay there, motionless. Danny quickly rushed to her side. She had a pulse, and she was breathing fine. But she was lifeless. Wilson had taken her spirit out.

But being the slightly naïve guy that he is, Danny thought that she was dead, pulse or no pulse. "You, you... YOU BRING HER BACK!" he shouted.

"She isn't dead," Wilson said. "I just took her spirit out. A person can live without his or her spirit. You can keep the body as a souvenir. I'm taking the spirit." With that, Wilson- with Sam's terrified spirit in his hand, phased through the ground and got away.

Meanwhile, a few tombstones away, Melanie and another ghost (he looked a lot like Danny, but had clothes like Melanie's) looked on the situation. When they saw Sam's body, they gasped.

"No...," Melanie said worriedly...

Immediately, the two ghosts rushed to them. "What happened?" the male ghost said. Danny could only assume that he was Jason.

"Well," Tucker said, "A ghost came and took her spirit. She's not dead."

Melanie sighed. "Well, we have to go get her."

"But-we don't know where he went!" Danny said.

"There is a branch of ghost world underneath this soil," Jason said. "Wilson is buried here too. Chances are two to one she's been taken there."

"Then we gotta go!" Tuck said.

So, Melanie, Jason, Danny, Tucker, and Sam's body phased through the ground (Tucker and Sam's body had help) and into a strange spirit world...

Bye!


	15. The Big Fight

Hi!

Chapter 15: The Big Fight

Danny looked around. He could see the roots of large black trees, which were twisted and dead. Several spirits were floating around, some were moaning, some were screaming, some just looked at the ground, absolutely silent.

"I-I don't like this place," Tucker said, hiding behind Jason. "M-maybe we should accept the fact that Sam's gone and get on with-"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" the other three said. After a bit of arguing, the foursome went on. Danny made sure to transform before going any further. "You never know what's out there," he said.

After about ten minutes, they came to a place filled with doors. Danny recognized them: they were the doors that led to other ghost's lairs. Now they had to find Wilson and Sam.

They ended up opening up all the doors, much to the annoyance of their residents. Finally, the ghost of a door-to-door vacuum cleaner salesman told them that he had seen a ghost that matched Wilson's description passing by, holding a screaming girl. The four followed the directions, and came upon THIS:

Wilson was trying to get Sam to kiss him (eww). Sam was using every defensive technique she had learned to try and stop him, which had to be very painful. Just as Sam was about to lose hope, an ectoplasmic blast knocked Wilson aside. She looked to where the blast had come from, and saw Danny, Jason, Melanie, and Tuck standing there (Mel was carrying Sam's body). Danny's hands were sizzling; it was obvious that he had fired the blast.

"Leave...her...ALONE!!!"

Wilson flew over to Danny, eyes filled with fury. "So, you decided to rescue your little friend. How cute. But don't worry. She's safe with me, as she will be forever."

"NO!" Danny shouted. "I will NOT have her...umm...AFTERliving here in an eternal state of terror!"

"How can you be so sure she's terrified?" Wilson said. "I believe she is happy here."

This made Danny stop and think. A true friend would let their friend decide. A true friend wouldn't stop something if it made their friend unhappy, even if it was a despicable thing.

He turned to Sam's spirit. "Are you happy here?"

"No, of course not! Do you believe him?"

"No," Danny said, hands sizzling. "And I never will."

The ultimate fight between Danny Phantom and Wilson Dixon was very angsty. Danny was shooting off blasts as though somebody's life depended on it (which, technically, it did) which Wilson cleverly dodged. It seemed as though Danny was losing, until three blasts came from nowhere and hit Wilson squarely in the face.

Danny turned around. Behind him, Melanie, Jason, and Sam's spirit were floating. Their hands were sizzling. Immediately, Danny understood: Mel and Jason were ghosts, so of course they had those powers. And Sam was technically a ghost, so she had them too.

Danny looked at Wilson (who seemed defeated), then at Tucker (who had been sitting in the corner munching popcorn the whole time), then at Sam's body (which was lifelessly laying there), then at the other three. "Is he... defeated?" he said.

"I don't think so," Melanie said. "He's just stunned." And soon enough, Wilson was back up for another round. "Hey-no fair!" he said. "You had help! I demand two outta three!"

"Okay," Jason said. "But no three outta five or anything."

"Ah fine- BRING IT ON, BUNKY!"

But this time, they were ready. The ectoplasmic blasts flew like crazy (Tucker had a video camera now) and when the dust cleared, Wilson stood triumphant.

Now Tucker (who was really having the time of his life) seemed to take it upon himself to be referee. "Now I wanna nice clean fight all of you," he said. "Ready... set... FIGHT!"

Now the four-Mel, Jason, Sam, and Danny- worked harder than ever. And this time, it was them standing tall.

Wilson staggered to his feet. "Ok, ok... you win...," he said. "Can I leave now?"

"Yeah."

"GOOD!" he said. "We'll meet again, Danny Fenton, and-" He disappeared.

Everybody staggered to their feet. Danny changed back to normal and looked around. "Anybody know what he was about to say?" he said. Nobody did.

"Ah, whatever," Tucker said. "But I think we need to ask some people some questions." He turned to Sam (who had reentered her body), Melanie, and Jason.

"Yeah," Danny said. "What's been up lately? And what relation are they to you?"

Sam shivered. "I-I'm not telling!" she said. "You can't get it out of me!"

Melanie put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Maybe you should tell them," she said.

"I dunno..."

"Who knows," Jason said. "It could be for the best. I think you'll be a lot happier if you just tell them." He winked at Danny.

"So... who are they?" Tuck said.

Sam looked at the ground, then took a deep breath and said the words.

"They are..."

Heh. The Cliffhanger of the Century! Bye.


	16. The Truth, Part 1

The chapter you've all been waiting for...

Chapter 16: The Truth

"...my parents."

Danny and Tuck gasped. That couldn't be the truth! There was too much evidence! Sam had to be pulling their leg!

"Uhh...err...nice try, Sam," Danny said, "But your parents are still alive."

"Yeah!" Tuck said. "Remember the dance? You said that you didn't want to wear the dress your PARENTS bought you!"

"Lie."

"And that picture of you and your parents?"

"Fake."

"And that time I actually SAW your parents?"

"Impersonators."

"Okay..." Danny said. He was still trying not to believe. "But I'll have to get it straight." He turned to Melanie and Jason. "Is she right?"

Melanie smiled. "Yep." That was enough for those two. If they couldn't trust Mel, they couldn't trust anybody.

Suddenly, Danny felt very sad. If only he had known! He and Tucker wouldn't have teased her so much if they had known. "I'm...sorry," he said, looking at the ground.

"What are you sorry about?" Sam said.

"About the way we treated you... you know, when we were younger...we didn't know..."

"It's okay," Sam said. "You didn't have to know."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Tucker said. "But how did it happen? On the tombstone it said that they BOTH gave their lives to save another."

"Well," Jason said. "We'll have to show you." Instantly, some chairs, a movie projector, and a popcorn machine were set up. The five sat down and watched....

Bye! SP


	17. The Truth, Part 2

It's me again!

Chapter 17: The Truth, Part 2

In the movie

On the screen, three people were talking in an airport setting. Two of them looked like Melanie and Jason. Melanie was holding the hand of a five year old, who was trying desperately to get away.

"To begin with," Melanie said (off the screen), "Jason and I were going to do something top secret for the government in Africa."

"The government? Cool! What was it?" Tucker said, a little too quickly.

"Well, since the punishment for telling was death, and we're already dead," Jason said, "I guess its okay."

"I'm sure you kids have learned about the 'uncontacted' tribes of Africa in school," Melanie said.

"Umm...no?"

"Well, what we were trying to do was make contact with them. We were reluctant to do it- we did not want to disturb the cycle of harmony. But the government forced us, mainly because the tribe we were looking for supposedly knew the secret of-immortality."

"Well, compared to the supernatural stuff I've endured, that actually sounds normal," Tuck said.

"Well, that wasn't the exiting part," Jason said. "Let's just sit back and watch, okay?"

So they did. Apparently, Sam (who was the five-year-old in the movie) had come with them on the expedition. Then, the movie skipped to a year and a half later, with Melanie and Jason still searching for the tribe ("This is where it gets interesting!" Sam said).

-in the movie-

It was midnight. Sam (who was now six and a half) and her parents were sleeping at camp. In the background, there were rustling noises.

Melanie woke up. "Did you hear that?" she said.

Jason sat up. "Yeah," he said. "Should we go?"

"I guess."

Then, from that boring bit of dialogue, the movie skipped to about an hour later, when little Sammie (hee) woke up to find her parents gone.

"Mommy?" she said. "Daddy? Are you here?" The little girl grabbed a flashlight and ran in the direction of a group of lights- and saw a scary sight.

She saw her parents battling with an African tribe. This wasn't the tribe that knew immortality, however. There were three of them, alongside six HUGE leopards. Mel and Jason had their rifles drawn.

"Samantha?" Jason said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm scared," the little girl said. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," Mel said. "Everything will be okay."

"Just remember this," Jason said. "We love you. Remember that, and everything will be okay." Then, they got back to fighting the tribe.

This is where it gets scary. The tribespeople seemed to be whispering commands to the leopards. And little Sam watched in horror as the leopards-BLOCKBLOCKBLOCKBLOCKBLOCKBLOCKBLOCK.

The movie ends here.

---

"HEY!" Danny said. "We're fourteen! We can see intense violence!" He looked over to his friends. Tucker looked absolutely amazed. Sam was curled up in the fetal position, whimpering. Danny understood completely, if his parents had been killed by leopards, and he had been forced to relive the experience, he would've done the same thing.

"Well, the tape was over anyway," Mel said. "But there's more to the story. I'll let Sam explain."

So, rather shakily, Sam explained. "After that, I wandered around for a bit, and found this village. It turned out to be the same village that my parents had been looking for. I stayed there for a few months- and no, I didn't learn the secret- until a helicopter came and got me. And I think you guys know what happened next."

Danny did know. Sam was probably brought to live with her grandmother, and- he and Tucker had tortured her for almost five years straight. He still felt guilty.

"So..." Tucker said, "Now what?"

Ok, bye! SP


	18. Returning the Favor

Chapter 18: Returning the Favor

Danny sat down and thought for a minute, which he rarely did. He thought. And thought.

And thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and thought and-

"I've got it!" Tucker said, after thinking a lot more than Danny had. "Dan, remember that weird thermos your dad invented back in Chapter 5?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Well, hand it over!" Tuck said. Danny just happened to have the thermos with him. He took it out.

"Here's the thing," Tucker said. "We don't want Sam's mental breakdown to happen again, do we? And it was caused by remembering her parents! So here's what we do: You trap the parent peoples in this thingy and Sam can keep em!"

"But-" Sam said, "what if it breaks?"

"Knowing Danny's dad, it's probably made of some supernatural ghost glass that- oops!"

Tuck drooped the thermos, and- well, it was just ordinary glass. So it broke. Danny slapped his forehead. "Thanks Tucker. You're the best." He sat down and thought again.

It didn't take much thinking this time. "I've got it!" he said. "Remember Sam's impersonator parents? Mel and Jason could overshadow them, and pass themselves off as her real parents! That way, you're technically not lying!"

"Nice loophole," Jason said.

"But I'm afraid it can't be done," Melanie said. "We would be unlawfully claiming somebody's life. I don't want to do that."

"Weren't your lives unlawfully claimed?"

"Well, okay," Jason said. "But let's get Sam's opinion."

Danny turned to Sam. "I'm okay with it," she said to her parents, and then gave Danny a big hug. "Danny, you're the best friend anyone can ever have! What can I do to thank you?"

"Just consider it as returning a favor," Danny said. "You saved my life. I get your parents back." Sam smiled.

"Ok, this is getting creepy," Tuck said. "Can we leave?"

"Sure."

So they went home. Sam couldn't stop staring at Danny the whole way.

Two things of importance happened that night.

First, the impersonator parents-which lived at Sam's house-, were overshadowed in their sleep. Mr. And Mrs. Manson (aka Jason and Melanie) finally had their life back. When Sam woke up that morning, she would be living with her mom and dad for the first time in 7 years.

And speaking of Sam...

When Danny was sleeping that night, he heard a crash. He went to look, and found a small package. He tore it open- and found his 'I am 100 Klutz Certified' T-shirt, along with everything that had been taken from him during Junior High! In it, there was a note:

_I personally got these from Marmel. Thought you might want them. Thanks for getting my parents back._

_Love, Sam_


	19. Epilouge: Open Revolt, Day 5

Here's the final chapter!

Epilogue (narrarated by Danny) : Open Revolt, Day 5

Well, there you have it. We brought somebody back to life (two people, actually) and solved the mystery. And put Wilson to rest. I hope.

The story is basically over. But there are a few things you guys might still be wondering. I'll try to answer them in two separate parts. Here they are:

Part 1: Result of Overshadowing

The morning after Sam's secret was revealed, about schooltime, somebody rang the doorbell. When Jazz answered it, she called me. "Danny!" she said. "There are some weird people here and they want to talk to you!"

So I went downstairs. In the doorway were two strangers-on the outside. I noticed that their eyes were glowing, and that Sam was standing a few yards away.

"They're, uhh, Sam's parents," I said, lying and telling the truth at the same time. Melanie (For some reason, I feel more comfortable calling them by their first names) winked. They wanted to drive me to school. After a while, my parents agreed. But before we drove away, my dad asked, "Danny, have you seen the Fenton Thermos 2.0? I lost it yesterday; do you have any idea where it is?" I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

Part 2: Open Revolt, Day 5

Today, Sam joined in the festivities. Earlier on it said that the last day was the best. And it was. All the kids that had gone against me before were now enjoying themselves. But the teachers, however, were all tied up. No, literally, some of the biggest kids had gone and tied them up and let them dangle out the window. Oooh man am I in trouble.

But no matter how much fun Tuck and I had, Sam was having more fun than us. She was completely throwing herself into everything she did, and even assisted in the teacher-tying.

Oh yeah, and we all turned in our reports. Sam's, which was about leopards, was full of reasons why the animals should be set free.

Well, that's all for now. Now, I have to get back to the extensive homework old man Lancer made me do for organizing an open revolt. Heh. I wonder what'll happen next...

THE END...

Credits:

Story by: StarfirePhantom

Characters by: Butch Hartman, except for Melanie, Jason and Wilson, who were created by StarfirePhantom

Art Direction by: Sorry, there WAS no art. Was there?

Special Thanks to: Stephanie Phantom, Sam Manson, everyone else at the Going Ghost boards, and everyone at who supported me (Mr.M7 and cheerin4danny among others)

-------This story is dedicated to---

Rachel-Ember

For her dedication, love, and overall fandom of this story back at GG. WOO!! –gives Ember big Danny plushie-

-----------------------------------------

Ok, so the credits were boring. And the story's over. But now, a word from our sponsors!

_An unexpected vacation..._

Danny's dad: We're going on a two week vacation to Calcutta...to buy some milk!

Jazz: Dad's stupid, isn't he?

_An unexpected break..._

Mr. Fenton: Danny, I want you to stay here and hold down the fort.

Danny: WOOHOO!!

_A strange instruction..._

Jazz: Don't tell anyone I gave you these.

Danny: (after Jazz leaves) I'm not sure if I should call the police or not...

_A... strange phone booth in the basement?_

Danny: I guess she was right. Here we go!

_And the adventure of a lifetime._

(Random shots, the chorus of 'Kryptonite' is playing in the background)

Danny: This is weird.

Sam: Get away from me!

Wanda: Nice place to host an Idiot Convention.

Danny: I'm going ghost!

Tucker: Can this get any weirder?

Danny: C'mon, we gotta save my universe!

_With guest stars from Fairly Odd Parents,_

Timmy: He's like a big brother to me!

_Jimmy Neutron,_

Jimmy: So you're saying that you're a scientific mutant?

Danny: Huh?

_Spongebob Squarepants,_

Tucker: This is excellent! Can I have the recipe?

_And... somewhere else._

Danny: Nice cliffhanger.

_From Nickelodeon Studios, a Danny Immortal production, comes the not-so timeless story of..._

Danny: Let's go.

_UNIVERSIAL ROADTRIP_

_Coming whenever I get around to it to _

Bye! It's been real!

SP


End file.
